


Smol Boi Fucc

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Something for my ask blogFlug gets some proper attention





	Smol Boi Fucc

Flug yawned as consciousness finally began to return. He stretched and groaned before curling back up on his side. He was warm, he was on something soft, he was content.

 

“Flug.”

 

His eyes snapped wide at that low voice. By that tone he knew he'd messed up. Flug slowly turned over to look Black Hat over. 

 

“Why did you allow them to defile you?”

 

Flug trembled a bit as massive hands came to rest at his sides. There was no escape. 

 

“S-Sir, there was nothing I could do they were bigger than me and-”

 

“And nothing.”

 

Black Hat snapped his teeth together as he moved in close. A hot exhale ran over Flug's form, easily felt through that thin cloth. Flug shivered as he tried to hide from his boss. 

 

“Who do you belong to?”

 

Black Hat's talons moved even closer now. Flug glanced over at them before his gaze returned to that lone eye. 

 

“Y-You, Sir.”

 

Flug swallowed thickly as he felt a talon trail over his hidden arm. 

 

“And who is your  _ mate _ ?”

 

Flug scrunched his eyes closed as that talon began to idly circle over his heart. He knew he was about to die now. 

 

“You.” 

 

That talon began to trail down to pet over Flug's stomach now. The man felt tears welling up as he thought over all of the pain and punishments. Why did he let them touch him? What was he thinking?!

 

“Flug, only  **_I_ ** am allowed to touch you. Understood?”

 

Flug's eyes popped open before he felt a finger press more firmly over his stomach. They scrunched a bit as he tried to keep his cool. It didn't hurt but he knew it could. 

 

“B-But I disgust you….”

 

Black Hat rolled his eye and plucked that small cloth up. Flug squeaked and tried to cover himself but he was no match for swift hands that easily pinned him down. 

 

“You do disgust me…” 

 

He leaned down to breathe warmly over his doctor's lower half. Flug shivered as he realized that was a compliment? Maybe? Then why.. 

 

“But you left me tied up..”

 

“A game, Flug. Humans enjoy games.”

 

“Wh-When we know about them. Sir, I th-thought you didn't like me that way so I…”

 

“You let them touch you.”

 

Flug gave a small nod and closed his eyes. Black Hat huffed again and moved in to run his long, steaming tongue through Flug's legs.

 

The man gasped and arched at the all encompassing warmth. It felt amazing as always.

 

“S-Sir!”

 

“From this moment on, only  **_I_ ** am allowed to pleasure you. You will ask for permission to touch yourself from here on in. Am I understood?”

 

Flug nodded and spread his legs as best he could. He wanted it. He wanted everything his lover could give. 

 

Black Hat huffed again before opening his mouth wide. He ran his tongue back over Flug's crotch and kept it there. 

 

His eye trained on Flug's face as his tongue contorted and split. He forced the shape of smaller thick tendrils to slip from the appendage to coil around Flug's legs and stomach. 

 

The man sighed out as he knew his lover was going to completely demolish him. Even now while he was small there would be no mercy. That's just the way he liked it. 

 

A dripping tendril moved to nose at Flug's ass before forcing its way inside. The man bit his bottom lip and arched as the slender thing invaded him. Another tendril coiled around his cock and began to run from base to tip. 

 

A low rumble he Flug shivering in bliss, somehow managing to hook his legs somewhat around Black Hat's head. They were quickly forced forward, allowing the Eldritch the prime position to thoroughly tongue fuck that little ass. 

 

Flug whined a bit as he felt that slick warmth retreating. He knew what was about to happen and he wanted it so badly. Thankfully Black Hat didn't disappoint. 

 

Flug cried out as that tongue tendril slipped back inside, his entire body shifting along the pillow with the force of it. A soft bob of Black Hat's head and he was thrusting in again. 

 

A deep, slow pace began that had Flug's entire body rocking with each powerful thrust. His hands were released to allow Black Hat better purchase of the pillow. Flug hooked his arms beneath his knees to pull his legs even higher, spreading them as best he could. 

 

A content rumble had Flug shivering, a soft moan slipping out. That tongue felt amazing so deep inside of him, exploring and violating without a care in the world. 

 

The pace picked up after a bit and Flug was having trouble keeping quiet. He finally broke down in moans and cries when that tendril around his cock shifted to something that engulfed him entirely. 

 

When the new addition gave a harsh suck accompanied with a deep thrust from that tongue tendril Flug came. And he came hard. The man screamed in bliss as he arched against Black Hat's mouth. He saw stars as the pleasure took over his body. He trembled and moaned as he slowly came down from that high.

 

Black Hat huffed at the sight and slipped off of him. He wiped his mouth with that small cloth and moved to dab Flug's crotch with it. The man squeaked at the soft touches and Black Hat chuckled darkly. Flug was too sensitive now, wasn't he?

 

“S-Sir felt… so good… so..so good…” 

 

Flug moaned softly as he tried to catch his breath, praising his lover as always. 

 

Black Hat rolled his eye and plucked up the small body in both hands. 

 

“Once you return to normal I will ravage you proper.” 

 

Flug moaned at the thought and spread himself wide on those warm hands. 

 

“Please…” 

 

Another rumble and Black Hat leaned down to give his scientist more attention. He missed hearing the man scream and beg. 


End file.
